


Blanky

by EmmytheEwok



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And Gwen and Lancelot are married, F/M, Gwaine/Percival if you squint, He'd totally ship Merthur, I just love Gwaine okay?, It's suggested, M/M, and it's really fluffy, fluuuuuuuuuuuf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmytheEwok/pseuds/EmmytheEwok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tiny tiny tiny tiny fic just because of Merthur, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanky

Gwen giggled as Lancelot kissed her cheek. “Hurry home,” he whispered as he gave her one last lingering kiss, “I'm sure that Merlin doesn't need that much help.”

“Oh but he does.” She whispered into the wind as her husband strolled away from the doors to the palace. Arthur rarely allowed Merlin to do anything without him these days, and the king found housework too tedious to do for more than fifteen minutes.

As she walked along the corridor to the King’s bedchamber, her mind thought back to the previous day. Arthur and Merlin had gone hunting, much to the latter’s distaste, and then spent the rest of the day mucking out the horses, much to the formers. To see these very different men so in love was strange, but hilarious to watch.

To make matters even more amusing, they refused to tell anyone but Gwen about their relationship, everybody else thought they were just neck deep in denial.

Upon entering the bedchamber silently, Gwen nearly dropped her washing at the site before her. Next to the roaring fire, the King of Camelot and the fiercest Warlock of all the lands cuddled together, cocooned by a soft blanket and each other’s limbs. Merlin’s head lay in Arthur’s neck, one hand clutching the blanket desperately, the other resting delicately on his husband’s shoulder. Arthur himself seemed to orientate himself around the softly snoring boy’s body; arm’s wrapped protectively around both the blanket and Merlin.

As she watched, hand clasped to her mouth in pure wonder, Merlin snuggled closer into the King, burrowing into his neck. Arthur just seemed to engulf Merlin even more, muttering his name sleepily.

Gwen backed out of the room silently, eye’s filled with happiness for her best friends. And, she thought wickedly, this could prove to be fabulous blackmail material. 

***

She practically danced home that night, running straight to Lancelot to share the adorableness she'd just witnessed.

Lancelot could hardly contain his excitement.

"Not only in a relationship, but cuddling, and under a blanket!" He laughed, hugging his wife closer to him, "The others are going to love this."

Gwen frowned. "You aren't going to tell them about it, are you?"

Lancelot smiled at his wife's tender-heartedness, and kissed the top of her head reassuringly. "No, of course not."

***

"Seriously, cuddling under a blanket?" Gwaine could hardly contain his excitement. "That's adorable!"

Percival couldn't help but smile tenderly at Gwaine's obvious excitement for his friends. "You say Gwen told you that they were together now, Lancelot?"

Looking slightly guilty, Lancelot could only smile sheepishly. "Yes...however she also told me not to tell you, so, if you would..."

"Of course!" Gwaine winked. "You're secret's safe with us."

***

Both Leon and Elyan had heard about it within twenty minutes. 

It took Gaius a full half an hour to find out about it, but that was only when Gwaine had ran out of servants to gossip and giggle about it with.

Arthur himself only found out when a particularly brave servant girl curtsied and congratulated him on his new relationship, explaining that she had heard it from a very reliable source.

"Who told you, may I ask?" He inquired politely, smiling charmingly.

"Well, a knight, Milord!" At this, the girl's forehead creased slightly. "Begging your pardon Milord, but I can't seem to remember this gentlemen's name."

The girl was barely out of the room before Arthur bellowed "GWAINE!" 

***

Somewhere deep within the castle, Gwaine was high-fiving Percival.


End file.
